Promise
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Ia—seseorang berambut pirang dan bermanik Sapphire—tak mengerti alasan ia ada di dunia ini. Lalu Ia—seseorang berambut merah muda dan bermanik Emerald—tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi sikap buruk kekasihnya. Dan semua yang mereka berdua alami itu disebabkan oleh sebuah janji./NaruSaku Always/Slight SasuSaku/ Chapter 3 is UP!/ THE END
1. Chapter 1

Semburat merah menghias langit yang membentang luas jauh di atas sana. Di bawahnya, pohon-pohon dengan daun yang juga berwarna merah berdiri kokoh—tak peduli angin dingin menerpa mereka. Gemericik air terdengar dari sungai yang jernih airnya. Suara burung yang bernyanyi pun ikut meramaikan suasana. Begitu indah alam ini. Namun, apakah hidup seindah itu? Dengan harapan? Cinta? Janji? Pilihan? Ambisi? Apakah hidup benar-benar akan seindah itu? _Ia_ tak mengerti. _Ia_ —seseorang yang bahkan tak tahu alasan sesungguhnya _ia_ ada di dunia ini—tak mengerti dengan jalan hidup _nya_.

Sang Raja Siang sebentar lagi akan turun dari takhtanya dan diganti oleh Sang Dewi Malam. Namun _ia_ masih berkeliaran sendirian di kota yang tak bisa dibilang tenang. _Ia_ bukannya tak ingin pulang. Melainkan _ia_ tak tahu harus pulang kemana. _Ia_ tak tahu dimana tempat tinggal _nya_ , rumah _nya_ , keluarga _nya_ , _ia_ tak tahu. Jadi yang bisa _ia_ lakukan hanyalah berjalan pelan di atas pagar sebuah jembatan—tanpa alas kaki.

 _Ia_ rentangkan tangan _nya_ untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar tubuh _nya_ tak terjatuh ke dalam sungai—yang mengalir di bawah jembatan—dengan air yang begitu dingin. Walau _ia_ melakukan hal itu, namun sebenarnya _ia_ tahu kalau hal itu sia-sia dan tak berarti bagi _nya_. Karena _Ia_ tak akan jatuh ke dalam sungai itu. Kalaupun tubuh _nya_ terjatuh, _ia_ tak akan mati. _Ia_ tak akan merasakan dinginnya air sungai itu. Tak akan ada pengaruh apa-apa pada diri _nya_.

Rambut pirang _nya_ bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin yang berhembus dengan lembut—namun cukup untuk membuat orang-orang harus merapatkan jaket mereka. Manik _Sapphire_ jernih _nya_ menatap sendu Sang Raja Siang yang kini mulai menghilang di ufuk barat. _Ia_ sedih. Lagi-lagi malam datang. Lalu pagi akan tiba. Itu berarti lagi-lagi satu hari telah _ia_ lewati sendiri—tanpa siapapun—dan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

 _Ia_ terkadang bertanya-tanya pada angin, langit biru, mentari, awan, langit gelap, bintang, bulan, dedaunan, pepohonan, bunga, air, burung, dan masih banyak lagi. _Ia_ bertanya, _'Siapa diriku yang sebenarnya?', 'Untuk apa aku berada disini?', 'Apa tujuan hidupku?', 'Bagaimana cara aku mengakhiri semua ini?'_ , dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya. Namun _ia_ tak pernah mendapat jawabannya. Hingga _ia_ mendengar sesuatu tentang _'Mungkin jika harapan atau janjimu telah terpenuhi, kau akan pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini'_ —yang didengar _nya_ dari sebuah kotak aneh yang menampilkan berbagai gambar menarik beserta suara yang orang sebut dengan _'Televisi'_. Televisi itu sering _ia_ lihat di dalam rumah-rumah yang biasa _ia_ kunjungi. Rumah-rumah yang penuh akan kehangatan keluarga. _Ia_ ingin merasakan hal itu juga. Bisakah _ia_?

" **Promise"**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^v^**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Ia—seseorang berambut pirang dan bermanik Sapphire—tak mengerti alasan ia ada di dunia ini. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri semuanya. Ia sering bertanya, tapi tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Lalu Ia—seseorang berambut merah muda dan bermanik Emerald—tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi sikap buruk kekasihnya. Ia juga merasa seakan-akan ada beberapa keping hidupnya yang ia lupakan. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Dan semua yang mereka berdua alami itu disebabkan oleh sebuah janji._

" **CHAPTER 1"**

Dari sebuah jendela salah satu cafe mewah di Tokyo, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk berhadapan dengan banyak makanan lezat tersaji di depan mereka. Sudah sekitar 1 jam berlalu sejak sepasang kekasih itu duduk di sana. Namun tak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan. Ya, sejak tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri saja. Itu bukan karena tak ada topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Melainkan karena Sang Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tak pernah menanggapi topik pembicaraan gadis berambut merah muda yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Sehingga hal itu membuat Sang Gadis marah dan mengacuhkan pemuda dengan wajah yang jauh dari kata jelek itu.

Suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka pun tak dapat dihindari. Suara peralatan makan yang saling bergesekkan merupakan satu-satunya suara yang mereka hasilkan saat ini. Hingga lama kelamaan Sang Gadis merasa tak suka dengan suasana ini. Dia adalah tipe gadis periang. Jadi dia tak terlalu menyukai suasana canggung. Apalagi jika suasana canggung itu menyelimuti kegiatan kencannya dengan Sang Kekasih. Ia tak suka dan ia pun memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri suasana tak mengenakan ini.

"Ehem!" Sang Gadis mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya. Namun rupanya pemuda tampan di depannya ini tetap sibuk menghabiskan makanannya—mengacuhkan Sang Gadis.

" _Mou!_ Sasuke- _kun!_ Hentikan sikap menyebalkanmu itu dan dengarkan aku!" omel gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu menghentikan sejenak acara makannya dan menatap malas gadis di depannya dengan menggunakan manik _Onyx_ nya yang bisa menghipnotis banyak gadis cantik di luar sana. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia tak suka dengan manik _Onyx_ kekasihnya yang menatapnya malas. "Berhenti mengacuhkanku! Sejak tadi aku berbicara dan kau hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hn', 'oh', dan kata menyebalkan lainnya" cicit Sakura.

"Lalu kau ingin aku menanggapinya bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hah~" Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

 _ **TREK!**_

Sakura meletakan alat makannya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia tatap tajam manik _Onyx_ Sasuke dengan manik _Emerald_ nya yang indah. "Dengar!" ucapnya.

"Aku tahu, kau itu tidak begitu suka berbicara banyak atau panjang lebar. Tapi paling tidak hargai aku. Hargai aku sebagai kekasihmu. Jangan buat aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri di depan sebuah patung" tatapan Sakura mulai melunak.

Sasuke pun kembali menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap lembut Sakura. "Sakura..." panggilnya.

"Aku sudah menghargaimu sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku berkencan denganmu, mengantarmu ke sekolah, mengantarmu pulang, mengantarmu ke tempat yang kau inginkan, mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau kekasihku..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...Bahkan aku mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hah~"

" _Arigatou,_ untuk itu semua. Tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud" tutur Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Lalu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku ketika aku sedang berbicara. Aku ingin komunikasi yang ada pada hubungan kita ini berjalan lancar. Kau tahu? Menurutku hubungan kita ini tak ada perkem—..."

 _ **DRRRTTTTT!**_

Sebuah getar HP memotong perkataan Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar, ya!" ujar Sasuke sebelum mengambil HP nya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

"Hah~" Lagi-lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus sangat bersabar dalam menghadapi sikap buruk kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu seberapa lama kesabarannya dapat bertahan. Karena saat ini saja sepertinya kesabarannya telah sampai pada puncaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Sasuke pergi untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan yang masuk, akhirnya Sasuke kembali juga. Tapi ia terlihat terburu-buru. " _Gomen,_ Sakura. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jadi cepat bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu" tuturnya begitu sampai di tempat sakura berada.

 _Emerald_ Sakura membola ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kini kesabarannya benar-benar telah habis. "Kenapa harus seperti ini lagi?" tanya Sakura pelan dengan butiran-butiran kristal bening yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi putihnya yang kemerah-merahan.

" _Gomen,_ Sak—..." belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura telah terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau yang selalu mengajakku berkencan dan kau juga yang selalu meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah kencan kita. Kenapa kau tega lakukan itu padaku, Sasuke- _kun_?!" Sakura menatap _Onyx_ Sasuke dengan _Emerald_ nya yang berlinangan air mata. Dan kini mereka berdua pun telah menjadi bintang utama di cafe yang penuh dengan orang ini. Tak ada mata yang tak menatap mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang pun berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura. "Sakura, kumohon dengarkan aku" Ia ulurkan ke dua tangannya untuk merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Sakura dengan kasar menepis ke dua tangan Sasuke yang ingin membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Ia tatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Aku ingin sendiri dulu sekarang" ucapnya sebelum mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

" _Chotto matte,_ Sakura!" Sasuke menggenggam dengan erat salah satu pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Paling tidak biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan dengan kasar genggaman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Uchiha Sasuke? Aku ingin SEN-DI-RI. Itu berarti kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang. Seharusnya otak pintarmu itu mengerti hal itu" tutur Sakura dengan memberikan tekanan penuh pada kata 'sendiri'.

Sepasang _Onyx_ Sasuke pun pada akhirnya hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia tak bisa mengejar Sakura. Karena jika ia lakukan itu, maka Sakura akan bertambah marah padanya dan itu akan berdampak buruk pada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia tak ingin hubungannya dan Sakura berakhir begitu saja. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura besok di sekolah—saat Sakura telah tenang. Ia harap Sakura mau memaafkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

Udara dingin menusuk menembus kulit hingga ke tulang. Tangan Sakura pun bergerak merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia kini tengah berjalan dikeramaian jalanan kota yang tiada habisnya. Memandang lurus ke depan—takut-takut menabrak orang. Namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia memikirkan Sasuke—kekasihnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah telah bersikap seperti tadi pada Sasuke. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi mungkin saja tidak. Karena Sasuke juga bersalah. Ia selalu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja di tengah kencan mereka. Jadi wajar, bukan, jika Sakura marah?

Entahlah. Sakura sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih karena amarah yang menguasainya. Ia tahu kalau tak baik bila amarah terlalu lama menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ia benar-benar sudah tak kuat menahan semuanya. Kesabaran seseorang pasti ada batasnya, kan? Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Kesabarannya itu ada batasnya dan Sasuke telah memakai seluruh kesabarannya itu hingga melewati batasannya. Membuatnya ragu akan ketahanan hubungannya ini. Apakah hubungannya masih bisa bertahan? Apa ia masih bisa sabar dalam menghadapi sikap buruk kekasihnya? Bisakah ia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

"Apa kau tahu dimana keluargaku?" tanya _'Ia'_ —seseorang berambut pirang dan bermanik _Sapphire_ —kepada kumpulan bunga yang tumbuh subur di pinggir sungai.

 _ **WUSSSHH...**_

Angin berhembus pelan. Bermain nakal dengan rambut pirang _nya_. Manik _Sapphire_ jernih _nya_ menatap sendu kumpulan bunga itu. Lagi-lagi _ia_ tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Sekarang apa yang bisa _ia_ lakukan? Duduk termenung menikmati indah _nya_ Sang Dewi Malam? Sayang _nya ia_ sudah bosan dengan kegiatan sehari-hari _nya_ setiap malam. _Ia_ ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi apa?

 _ **PLUK!**_

"Kenapa semuanya begitu menyebalkan?!" tanya seorang gadis—berambut merah muda—entah pada siapa. Tangannya mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan bersiap melemparkannya ke dalam sungai.

 _ **PLUK!**_

" _Hiks..._ Aku hanya... _hiks..._ ingin... _hiks..._ Sasuke... _hiks._..menghargaiku... _hiks..._ sebagai kekasihnya" butir demi butir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi gadis manis itu. Lagi-lagi ia mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan bersiap melemparkannya.

 _ **PLUK!**_

Kali ini gadis itu melemparkannya dengan keras. " _Baka!_ Kenapa aku.. _hiks..._ menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu menangis. Tapi yang jelas, tak baik seorang gadis menangis sendirian disini. Apalagi hari sudah malam"

Gadis itu terperanjat. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera berjalan menjauhi seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara padanya. Ia tatap pemuda yang memiliki manik mata _Saphhire_ jernih itu dengan takut. "Si-siapa kamu?" tanya gadis itu.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah terlihat terkejut. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Karena pada detik berikutnya, pemuda itu telah tersenyum gembira. "Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Membuat sang pemuda berteriak girang, " _Yatta!_ Akhirnya! Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa melihatku!"

Sang gadis menatap pemuda itu bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang telah pemuda itu ucapkan. Namun entah kenapa tingkah aneh pemuda itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Hahahah...Kau aneh! Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu. Mataku tidak buta" tutur gadis itu sambil menghapus air matanya. Terlihat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah gadis itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia tak lagi berseru girang atau berlari-lari kesenangan. Ia telah terhipnotis oleh senyum tulus gadis bermanik _Emerald_ itu.

"Kau tak apa?" gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Padahal sebelumnya ia begitu heboh.

"Eh? _E-etto,_ aku baik-baik saja, kok!" jawab pemuda itu tanpa menatap manik _Emerald_ yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain. Pipinya entah kenapa menjadi bersemu merah. Bahkan rasanya ia menjadi gugup.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda. "Aku Haruno Sakura! Kamu siapa?" tangan gadis itu—Sakura—terulur. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya menatap bingung Sakura. Bukannya ia tak mengerti dari uluran tangan itu. Hanya saja, ia sedikit terkejut karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berkenalan. Padahal ia sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu" jawab pemuda itu jujur.

Tangan yang Sakura ulurkan pun perlahan-lahan mulai menurun. Sakura tak mengerti dengan pemuda aneh di depannya ini. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang tak tahu namanya sendiri? Iya, kan?

"Kau bercanda?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Memang kau anggap aku ini apa? manusia seperti dirimu?"

Sakura kembali terperanjat seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan sang pemuda. "A-apa ma-maksudmu? Ka-kau bukan ma-manusia?"

"Sayangnya ya. Aku bukan manusia. Kau tak melihatnya?" pemuda itu tersenyum kecut. Ia menunjukkan bagaimana kakinya yang tadi menyentuh tanah, menjadi melayang di atas tanah. Tentu sang gadis begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"La-lalu kau a-apa? Ja-jangan bilang ka-kalau kau ha-hantu?" tubuh gadis itu terlihat bergetar karena takut.

"Mmm... lebih baik kau menganggapku roh saja. Menurutku menganggapku 'hantu' itu terlalu menyakitkan" jawab pemuda itu sambil kembali menapakkan kakinya ke atas tanah.

Ekspresi takut Sakura berubah ketika melihat ekspresi sedih pemuda di depannya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, 'Tuan Roh', bagaimana kalau aku memberimu nama?" tanya Sakura yang langsung disambut senang oleh sang pemuda.

"Benarkah?" Sang pemuda mencoba memastikan dan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Hmm..." Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir sambil menutup ke dua matanya.

' _Naruto'_

Kelopak mata Sakura segera terbuka. Menampilkan manik _Emerald_ yang membola karena terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah nama yang muncul dipikirannya. Ia tak mengenal nama itu. Tapi rasanya nama itu cocok untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto? Maksudku bagaimana jika namamu Naruto?" tanya Sakura dan sang pemuda segera mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia sangat gembira.

"Kalau begitu, namaku adalah Naruto! Salam kenal!" Sang Pemuda—yang kini bernama Naruto—mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan senyuman. "Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

Sang Dewi Malam tersenyum hangat. Angin dingin berhembus lembut. Suara air sungai menambah ketenangan. Terlihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang tengah duduk manis di atas rerumputan di pematang—yang bergerak pelan mengikuti angin. Pemuda-pemudi itu tampak tengah menikmati indahnya langit malam. Terkadang mereka mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke dalam sungai yang berada di depan mereka.

"Naruto, _arigatou,_ kau sudah mau mendengarkanku bercerita" tutur Sakura. Ia memanglah baru saja selesai menceritakan masalah tentang kekasihnya—Sasuke—kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum riang dan mengangguk. Lalu pada detik berikutnya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Mmm... tapi Sakura- _chan,_ kalau aku boleh memberi saran, lebih baik kamu mengatakan semua tentang isi hatimu yang sebenarnya pada kekasihmu itu. Lalu selesaikan semua masalahnya bersama-sama"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Setelah kejadian tadi, rasanya aku tak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Aku sering melihat beberapa pasang kekasih saling berbicara tentang hubungan mereka berdua ketika sedang makan bersama. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan cara itu. Ajak kekasihmu itu makan bersama. Lalu bicarakan"

 _ **PLUK!**_

"Itu tak akan berhasil. Buktinya acara makan malam kami hari ini saja hancur" ujar Sakura setelah melempar sebuah batu kecil ke dalam sungai.

"Cobalah lagi! hm?" Naruto menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Baiklah. Akan ku coba lagi. _Arigatou..._ "

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Namun kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kapan-kapan biarkan aku yang mendengar ceritamu" tutur Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sakura yang seperti akan pergi.

"Tentu saja mau pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam. _Jaa! Mata Ashita!"_ Sakura pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Namun Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura membalikkan badannya—menghadap Naruto yang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja ikut denganmu!" jawab Naruto disertai cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hah~, kenapa?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatku dan mengajakku berbicara. Jadi aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi" senyum kecut terlukis di wajah tampan Naruto.

Entah kenapa, mendengar penuturan Naruto, membuat mau tak mau, Sakura mengikuti keinginan Naruto untuk ikut dengannya. "Ya, ya, kau boleh ikut! Tapi jangan pernah ajak aku berbicara saat kita berada di tempat umum. Nanti orang-orang bisa menganggapku gila"

" _Yatta! Arigatou!"_ Naruto berseru riang layaknya anak kecil. Tapi hal itu malah membuat sebuah senyum berkembang di wajah Sakura. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

Raja siang yang sempat menghilang akhirnya kembali muncul dari ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang terang menembus masuk dalam kamar melalui celah-celah jendela. Menyapu dengan hangat kulit gadis berambut merah muda yang masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Hingga lama-kelamaan gadis itu pun mulai merasa terganggu dan dengan berat hati, ia pun membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit—memperlihatkan manik _Emerald_ nya yang jernih.

"Engghhh...sudah pagi, ya?" gumam gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Eh? Naruto?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat kepada sosok roh pemuda berambut pirang dengan manik _Sapphire_ yang ia beri nama Naruto.

Manik _Emerald_ Sakura menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. "Naruto! Apa kau di sini?" panggil Sakura ketika matanya tak kunjung menangkap sosok Naruto.

"..." hening tak ada jawaban. Hal ini membuat Sakura berpikir kalau kejadian kemarin itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi jika begitu, berarti tak ada sosok Naruto selama ini. Tak ada sosok roh yang begitu mengerti dan peduli padanya. Entah kenapa, memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Sakura berdenyut sakit. Ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Gumpalan air mata pun menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan membuat penglihatannya memburam. Namun itu tak lama. Karena pada detik berikutnya, ia telah menghapus air mata yang hendak jatuh itu. Sebuah senyum penyemangat ia tunjukkan bagi dirinya sendiri. "Tak ada waktu untuk menangis di pagi hari! Aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk sekolah!" serunya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tidur besarnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk sekolah jika tak ingin terlambat. Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, Sakura telah selesai bersiap-siap. Kini ia hanya harus mengecek kembali penampilannya di depan cermin besarnya. Dari bawah hingga atas, penampilannya sempurna. Kaos kaki hitam selutut, seragam yang bersih dan rapi, wajah cantik tanpa make up, dan rambut merah muda panjang yang tersisir rapi.

"Ok! Semuanya siap!" seru Sakura penuh semangat.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Sakura- _chan?"_ tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat Sakura kenal.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya. Manik _Emerald_ nya membulat sempurna tatkala melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. "Na-Naruto!" panggil Sakura tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Y-ya?" balas Naruto. Tampak sekali kalau Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sakura itu.

"Kau nyata!" pekik Sakura senang.

"Memang. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah mencubit ke dua pipinya sendiri. "Aku tak bermimpi!" ocehnya setelah selesai mencubit pipinya. Hal ini tentu membuat Naruto bertambah bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Aku senang! Aku sangat senang!" seru Sakura yang lagi-lagi tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Bahkan dia malah berlari menghampiri Naruto dan menerjangnya. Sebuah pelukan pun Naruto terima. Membuat hatinya berdesir hebat dan perasaan hangat menyelimutinya.

"Aku senang kau tak pergi meninggalkanku dan ini semua bukanlah mimpi" tutur Sakura tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan Naruto.

"Kau bisa memelukku?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas ekspresi terkejutnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh Naruto, Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto bingung. "Memang kenapa? Apa itu aneh?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukan. Hanya saja... hanya saja... hanya saja selama ini tubuhku tak pernah bisa orang sentuh..." jawab Naruto dengan mata yang menyendu.

Hingga akhirnya _Sapphire_ Naruto berani menatap _Emerald_ Sakura. "Ta-tapi kau baru saja memelukku. Aku tak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" ujarnya.

"Di saat orang-orang tak bisa mendengar suaraku, kau bisa mendengarnya. Di saat orang-orang tak bisa melihat diriku, kau bisa melihatnya. Di saat orang-orang tak bisa menyentuh tubuhku, kau bisa menyentuhnya..." oceh Naruto.

"...Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura tertawa tak tertahankan.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura tertawa seperti itu pun menjadi kesal. "Aku bertanya serius dan kau malah tertawa"

" _Gomen, gomen!_ Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Pertanyaanmu itu sangat aneh" tutur Skaura sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Aneh?" Naruto tak mengeti dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sebuah anggukan Sakura berikan. "Ya, aneh. Karena aku adalah aku. Aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Bukankah kau tahu itu? Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"I-itu karena kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengar suaraku, melihat diriku, dan menyentuh tubuhku" jawab Naruto dengan mukanya yang memerah karena dibilang aneh oleh Sakura.

Sakura memasang pose berpikir. "Hm.. Benar juga, ya... Tapi itu mungkin saja karena kau itu hanya di takdirkan untuk membantuku dan bersama denganku. Jadi hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suaramu, melihat dirimu, dan menyentuh tubuhmu" tutur Sakura yang terdengar masuk akal.

Manik _Sapphire_ Naruto membulat ketika mendengar penuturan Sakura tadi. Dia mengakui kalau apa yang Sakura katakan tadi itu begitu masuk akal dan dia tak bisa menyangkalnya. "Jadi tujuan hidupku selama ini adalah Sakura- _chan?"_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Walau tak terlalu jelas.

Naruto tersadar dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Aku tak mengatakan apapun" elaknya.

" _Are?_ Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tadi aku mendengarmu bertanya. Atau itu hanya imajinasiku, ya?" Sakura tampak bingung.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Mmm...Jadi, kenapa kamu berpakaian begitu rapi?" Naruto berusaha mengganti topik.

"Eh? Ditanya kenapa, tentu saja karena aku akan bersekolah. Oh iya! Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Nanti aku bisa terlambat!" Sakura yang baru teringat akan sekolahnya pun segera melihat jam kamarnya.

"Ah, tidak! Aku harus segera berangkat agar tidak terlambat!" seru Sakura panik. Dengan cepat, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Ia ambil dua lembar roti bakar dengan selai coklat di atasnya. Kemudian ia makan roti tersebut sambil berlari keluar rumah. Sebuah mobil mewah telah menunggunya di depan gerbang dan siap mengantarnya ke sekolah sekarang juga. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan duduk dengan tenang sambil menghabiskan rotinya. Karena terlalu terburu-buru ia sampai tak sadar akan keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya. Ya, sejak tadi sebenarnya Naruto mengikutinya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ boleh aku ikut ke sekolah? Selama ini aku selalu ingin ke sana" tutur Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Bahkan ia sampai tersedak.

" _Uhuk! Uhuk!"_ Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. Tentu itu membuat Sang Sopir khawatir.

"Anda tak apa, Sakura- _sama?"_ tanya sopirnya.

" _Etto,_ tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tersedak karena aku memakan roti dengan terburu-buru" Sakura berusaha memberikan alasan sebagus mungkin.

"Anda tak boleh seperti itu, Sakura- _sama._ Anda harus makan dengan pelan-pelan agar tak tersedak" nasihat sopir Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan. "I-iya, a-aku mengerti. _A-arigatou"_ ucapnya dan Sang Sopir hanya tersenyum singkat lalu kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Ku kira tadi aku telah meninggalkanmu di kamar" bisik Sakura pada Naruto agar sopirnya tak mendengarnya dan menganggapnya gila.

"Kau jahat! Ingin meninggalkanku di kamar seorang diri. Aku kan juga ingin ikut" rengek Naruto manja. Beruntung Sang Sopir tak dapat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengajakku berbicara di depan umum dan jangan bertingkah aneh yang merepotkanku!" bisik Sakura yang membuat senyum lebar menghias wajah tampan Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji" ucapnya dan Skaura tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sedangkan sopir Sakura malah berpikir kalau hari ini Sakura sangat bahagia hingga tersenyum sendiri seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema dalam koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya dengan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Itu semua bukan karena ada sesuatu yang salah pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Namun karena Sakura merupakan salah satu dari gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya. Wajah cantik, rambut indah, otak pintar, sifat yang baik, ramah, dan kelebihan-kelebihannya yang lain membuat Sakura mendapatkan gelar itu dengan mudahnya. Walau begitu, Sakura tetaplah menjadi gadis yang rendah hati. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya semakin dipuja-puja oleh banyak pemuda.

"Ne, Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil Naruto dengan cara berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura juga dengan berbisik.

"Kenapa semua orang melihat ke arahmu?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanyakan saja pada mereka" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya.

"Mmmm, Tapi—..." Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura telah menyelanya.

"Diamlah! Atau mereka akan berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang aneh" bisik Sakura yang mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan para siswa-siswi yang seolah-olah berkata 'aneh' padanya.

Naruto pun mau tak mau harus diam. Tapi itu tidaklah bertahan lama. Karena pada detik berikutnya, ia heboh hanya karena sebuah piano yang ada di dalam ruang musik yang baru saja mereka lewati. " _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan!_ apa itu piano?" tanyanya dan Sakura hanya diam.

"Sakura- _chan!_ Laboratorium itu ruangan untuk apa?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka melewati ruang Laboratorium.

' _Jangan hiraukan dia, Sakura'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Ketika mereka melewati sebuah jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan, Naruto langsung berseru heboh. "Wah! Lihat Sakura- _chan!_ Ada banyak orang yang sedang bermain basket!"

"Sakura- _chan!_ ada banyak makanan, lho!" seru Naruto terdengar ketika mereka melewati kantin.

' _Sakura, biarkan saja'_ Sakura mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan Naruto yang selalu saja berbuat ulah.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya. Hingga akhirnya jarak antara dirinya dan ruang kelasnya tak lagi jauh. Bahkan kini hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di ruang kelasnya. Itu membuat Sakura menjadi senang. Karena paling tidak ruang lingkup Naruto untuk berbuat ulah menjadi sempit. Itu membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sebab, ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. _Emerald_ nya membola beberapa saat ketika wujud kekasihnya tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ya, Sasuke sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ lihat! Itu ad—..." Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia melihat ada seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ sedang berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang tampak terkejut. Naruto langsung tahu siapa pemuda itu ketika melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil pemuda bermanik _Onyx_ itu.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun?_ A-apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelasku?" tanya Sakura gugup. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin malam diputar ulang di otaknya,

"Aku menunggumu" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu sambil memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat—bingung. "Menungguku?" Sakura merasa tak mengerti.

"Ya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Ikutlah denganku" Sasuke mengulurkan salah satu tanggannya untuk menarik tangan Sakura pergi. Padahal Sakura baru saja sampai di depan kelasnya. Tapi dia telah ditarik pergi. Sedangkan Naruto? Jelas dia akan mengekori Sakura kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

"Sasuke, jangan bicara sekarang. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai" tutur Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Hanya sebentar Sakura" ujar Sasuke bersikeras.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau terlambat mengikuti pelajaran" tolak Sakura dan ia pun melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa. Lagi-lagi dia harus menunggu. Padahal ia sangat tak suka menunggu. Tapi apapun akan ia lakukan agar Sakura mau memaafkannya. Jadi menunggu sebentar tak masalah baginya. Jadi, dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya dan berbicara dengan Sakura nanti saat jam istirahat.

"Sakura- _chan!_ _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil Naruto pada Sakura yang tak kunjung menghentikan laju kakinya. Bahkan langkah kakinya semakin cepat.

"Sakura- _chan!_ tolong berhenti dulu seben—..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah berada di koridor yang sepi.

"Kenapa kamu menghindari kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tak menghindarinya" elak Sakura.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Sakura- _chan,_ sangat jelas terlihat kalau kamu tadi itu berusaha untuk menghindari kekasihmu"

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan!_ bukankah tadi itu kesempatan yang bagus untukmu mengajak Sasuke makan bersama dan membicarakan masalah kalian berdua?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis manis di depannya.

"Naruto, aku hanya ingin memberinya hukuman kecil karena beberapa minggu ini ia mengacuhkanku. Apa itu salah?"

"Mungkin itu tak salah. Tapi ingat rencana kita, Sakura- _chan"_ tutur Naruto yang terlihat bagai orang frustasi.

Sakura tertawa melihat keadaan Naruto. "Tenang saja. Aku ingat, kok. Setelah sekolah selesai, aku akan mencoba bicara padanya" ujar Sakura sebelum berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya dan Naruto hanya bisa mengekorinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(To be Continued)=0=0=0=0=0=**

Yahoi! Shizu kembali lagi dengan cerita baru! Hore! _#Tiup terompet_

Bagaimana? _Gomen,_ jika jelek... _Gomen,_ karena baru bisa upload cerita sekarang. Dari kemarin Shizu sibuk terus. Ada try out lah, inilah, itulah, benar-benar melelahkan. Yah, jadi Shizu tidak bisa upload terlalu sering. Harap maklum, ya...

Oh, iya! Sebenarnya Shizu sudah menyelesaikan chapter 2, nya... tapi baru akan Shizu upload jika review dari kalian banyak... OK! Kalau begitu, cepat **REVIEW** ya... AKU TUNGGU! _ARIGATOU..._


	2. Chapter 2

" **Promise"**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^v^**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Ia—seseorang berambut pirang dan bermanik Sapphire—tak mengerti alasan ia ada di dunia ini. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri semuanya. Ia sering bertanya, tapi tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Lalu Ia—seseorang berambut merah muda dan bermanik Emerald—tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi sikap buruk kekasihnya. Ia juga merasa seakan-akan ada beberapa keping hidupnya yang ia lupakan. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Dan semua yang mereka berdua alami itu disebabkan oleh sebuah janji._

" **CHAPTER 2"**

Terlihat jelas dari atap sekolah. Semburat merah, jingga, dan biru yang menghias langit di kala senja. Jangan lupakan gumpalan awan putih yang belum juga hilang. Angin lembut datang menyapa. Menerpa tubuh sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang tengah duduk santai dan bermain nakal dengan rambut mereka. Sungguh suasana menenangkan yang dapat menghilangkan rasa lelah. Begitulah pikir Sakura yang tampaknya sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Berkali-kali Naruto bertingkah aneh yang sangat merepotkannya dan dia harus menghentikan hal itu tanpa menarik perhatian teman-temannya agar tak dikira gila oleh mereka. Belum lagi Sasuke yang selalu berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara di saat Sakura sedang ingin menghukumnya. Tentu itu membuat Sakura harus mencari berbagai alasan untuk menghindari Sasuke. Bukankah itu sangat sulit? Jadi wajar jika Sakura sekarang merasa begitu lelah.

"Sakura- _chan,_ _gomen..._ kau tak marah padaku, kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Karena Sakura yang terus diam setelah pulang sekolah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah" jawab Sakura singkat dan tentunya itu tak membuat Naruto menjadi tenang.

"Benar kau tak marah padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Ok, dengar! Sejujurnya aku marah padamu yang telah membuatku repot. Tapi itu tadi dan sekarang aku sudah memaafkanmu" jawab Sakura jujur.

"Benarkah?" sebuah senyum lebar menghias wajah Naruto yang kembali berseri-seri.

"Iya..." jawab Sakura malas.

" _Yatta! Arigatou ne,_ Sakura _-chan!"_ Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura sangat terkejut hingga rasanya ia lupa cara bernafas. Bahkan muka Sakura kini menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Le-lepaskan, dasar _hentai!"_ Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kau tak bisa sembarangan memelukku tahu!" omelnya.

"Tapi tadi pagi kau memelukku" tutur Naruto yang membuat muka Sakura kembali memerah.

" _Ba-baka!_ I-itu b-berbeda!" ucap Sakura tergagap.

"Berbeda? Menurutku itu sama sa-.." belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah. Hentikan percakapan ini, OK? Aku sedang lelah. Karena sejak tadi aku harus mencari berbagai alasan untuk menghindar dari Sasuke- _kun"_ tutur Sakura yang tak ingin percakapan ini terus berlanjut. Sebab jika terus berlanjut, mukanya tidak akan berhenti memerah. Dan Sakura tak ingin itu terjadi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura terlihat berbinar-binar. "Tapi, Naruto. Apa kau lihat ekspresi Sasuke- _kun_ saat aku terus menghindarinya? Hahaha...lucu sekali! Aku tak pernah melihatnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu" tutur Sakura dengan tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Naruto menatap aneh Sakura dengan manik _Sapphire_ nya yang jernih. "Kau sepertinya sangat menikmatinya"

"Begitulah. Jarang-jarang, lho, aku bisa menghukum Sasuke- _kun_ " ujar Sakura yang tampak puas.

"Kau jadi terlihat sangat mengerikan, Sakura- _chan"_ komentar Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan _deathglare_ andalan Sakura.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto yang tertutupi oleh helaian rambut pirang yang berantakan. " _Ittai!"_ keluh Naruto yang tak pernah mendapat jitakan sebelum ini.

"Jangan asal bicara! Aku tidak mengerikan, kok!" elak Sakura dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan—kesal.

Melihat sikap Sakura membuat Naruto hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Iya, iya. Kau tidak mengerikan. Jadi, kapan kau akan mengajak kekasihmu itu makan bersama?"

Manik _Emerald_ Sakura pun membulat sempurna tatkala pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Naruto. Bahkan pipi Sakura tak lagi menggembung seperti tadi. Sakura lupa akan hal itu karena ia terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto yang dapat membuatnya tertawa dan seluruh masalahnya hilang entah kemana. Yang membuatnya merasa kalau tak apa jika hubungannya dan Sasuke tetap seperti ini. Tapi ia tahu jika hal itu tak boleh dibiarkan terlalu lama. Karena tak ada yang menjamin jika Naruto akan selalu ada untuknya. Bersama dengannya. Apalagi Naruto adalah sesosok roh yang bisa menghilang dari pandangannya kapan saja. Jadi terpaksa ia harus kembali kepada tujuan awalnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan mencari Sasuke- _kun_ dan mengajaknya makan bersama untuk membicarakan semuanya. Toh, dia juga ingin sekali berbicara denganku." tutur Sakura dengan pandangan yang menyendu. Ia sendiri bahkan tak yakin dengan rencananya tersebut.

Naruto tahu kalau Sakura merasa tak yakin dengan rencananya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu tengah ketakutan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Jadi sebelum Sakura berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto berusaha memberinya semangat. "Tenanglah! Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku!"

Tampak Sakura terkesima beberapa saat pada senyum hangat yang Naruto berikan padanya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi tenang. Terlebih ia merasa kalau kata-kata itu tak asing baginya. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan hal itu. " _Arigatou,_ Naruto. Aku merasa lebih tenang" ucap Sakura dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo, sekarang kita temui Sasuke- _kun!_ Jam segini biasanya Sasuke- _kun_ masih berada di sekolah dan berkumpul bersama temannya di kelasnya" seru Sakura penuh semangat.

"Eh, tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naruto" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mmm...Naruto, ke-kenapa kau mau melakukan banyak hal untukku?"

Naruto menatap bingung manik _Emerald_ Sakura sembari menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Apa butuh alasan?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Beri aku alasan" pintanya dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah karena malu. Dan menurut Naruto, ekspresi Sakura saat ini sangatlah imut sehingga membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ba-baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu..." tutur Naruto dengan muka yang memerah sempurna.

Dengan malu-malu, manik _Sapphire_ nya menatap serius manik _Emerald_ Sakura. "A-aku menyukai senyum tulusmu yang indah dan hangat. Oleh karena itu, aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih bahkan menangis. Dan akan ku lakukan apapun agar kau selalu tersenyum" jawab Naruto jujur.

Jawaban dari Naruto itu berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa dengan muka yang memerah bagai kepiting rebus—sama seperti Naruto. Mata mereka tak lagi saling bertatapan. Hening pun menyelimuti ke dua pemuda-pemudi itu. Suasana canggung tak bisa dihindari. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri suasana tak mengenakan ini. " _Arigatou..._ " ucap Sakura singkat.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang akan membawanya ke puluhan anak tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu itu dan bersiap memutar knopnya. "Ku harap kau akan selalu bersamaku" tutur Sakura sebelum ia membuka pintu dan berjalan pergi menuruni setiap anak tangga—meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di atap.

"Aku pun berharap demikian, Sakura- _chan"_ gumam Naruto dengan pandangan yang menyendu sebelum ia kembali mengekori Sakura dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

"Hei! Apa kalian tahu dimana Sasuke- _kun_ berada?" tanya Sakura pada sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah tertawa bersama di sebuah kelas. Sepertinya para pemuda itu adalah teman Sasuke—kekasih Sakura.

Para pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka menaikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. "Tadi dia langsung pamit pergi setelah mendapat panggilan telfon dari seseorang" jawab salah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di setiap pipinya.

"Mendapat panggilan? Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Entah. Kami tak tahu" jawab pemuda berambut panjang.

"Begitu... ya sudah, _Arigatou!"_ Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya berniat pergi dari kelas ini.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar sesuatu" ujar seorang pemuda beralis tebal yang membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari ruang kelas ini.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"Aku mendengar dia menyebut nama sebuah cafe" jawab pemuda itu.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Nama Cafe?"

Pemuda tadi mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah nama Cafe itu—..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

"Kau yakin kekasihmu ada disini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Kini Sakura dan Naruto sedang berada di depan sebuah cafe. Yap! Cafe ini adalah cafe yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke dalam pembicaraannya di telpon. Jadi ada kemungkinan Sasuke ada disini. Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan hingga ia memilih untuk mendatangi cafe ini. Siapa tahu, kan? dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke disini. Mungkin ia juga bisa sekalian makan bersama Sasuke disini sambil membicarakan masalah mereka berdua dan penyelesaiannya.

"Mmm...tidak terlalu yakin, sih... Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. jadi, akan lebih baik bila kita mencoba mencarinya disini. Hanya ini, kan, petunjuk kita" jawab Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura—..." Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura telah menyelanya.

"Sudah, jangan mengajakku bicara lagi. Nanti orang-orang akan mengira kalau aku gila. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam" tutur Sakura sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah cafe bergaya Jepang kuno.

 _ **KRINGGG!**_

Suara bel pintu yang berbunyi ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. " _Irasshaimase, Ojo-sama!"_ sambut seorang pelayan perempuan pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. " _Arigatou"_ ucapnya.

"Dimana anda ingin duduk, _Ojo-sama?"_ tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Mmm, sebenarnya ada kekasihku yang sedang berada disini. Tapi mungkin dia sudah pulang" jawab Sakura sambil melihat ke setiap sudut cafe. Siapa tahu, kan, dia menemukan sosok kekasihnya itu.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri kekasih anda, _Ojo-sama?_ Mungkin saja bisa membantu mencarinya" pelayan itu menawarkan bantuan.

"Rambutnya _raven_ berwar—..." Belum selesai Sakura menjelaskan ciri-ciri Sasuke kepada pelayan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbisik padanya, "Sakura- _chan,_ bukankah itu kekasihmu?"

Dengan cepat, Sakura alihkan pandangannya ke arah yang Naruto maksudkan. Senyum lebar menghias wajah cantiknya. Karena ia telah menemukan Sasuke dan sekarang kekasih Sakura itu sedang duduk tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Terlebih, sepertinya Sasuke sednag bersama orang. Namun ia tak tahu siapa itu. Mungkin saja keluarganya atau teman-temannya yang lain. Secara, Sasuke itu pemuda populer di sekolahnya. Ia memiliki banyak teman dimana-mana. Jadi, tak heran bagi Sakura bila dia menemukan Sasuke sedang makan di sebuah cafe bersama dengan temannya yang belum Sakura kenal.

" _Gomen,_ aku sudah menemukan kekasihku. Aku akan ke tempatnya" tutur Sakura pada pelayan itu dan Sang Pelayan hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada dan meninggalkan pelayan tadi. Senyum lebar yang menghias wajah cantiknya itu tak kunjung hilang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang—gugup—karena dia akan saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Otaknya tak berhenti berpikir—mencari alasan tepat tentang keberadaannya disini yang akan dia katakan pada Sasuke.

"Sasu—..."baru Sakura hendak memanggil nama Sasuke, ia telah dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan tak terduga yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya. Senyum lebar yang sejak tadi menghias wajah cantiknya pun kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Sasuke sedang makan berdua bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati acara makan bersama mereka. Padahal saat Sasuke makan dengannya, ia terlihat tak banyak bicara dan lebih cenderung fokus ke makanannya saja. Tapi dia terlihat berbeda ketika bersama gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia terlihat lebih banyak bicara dan tak begitu fokus pada makanannya. Bahkan dia menanggapi setiap kata yang gadis itu ucapkan. Tidak seperti saat dia bersama dengan Sakura. Tentu ini membuat Sakura begitu sakit hati.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun..._ kapan kau akan putus dengan pacar populermu itu?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu manja.

"Entahlah. Aku harus menunggu dia membuat kesalahan. Tapi dia terlalu baik. Tak ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan" jawab Sasuke sebelum meneguk habis minumannya.

"Kenapa putusnya harus menunggu sampai dia berbuat kesalahan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu bingung. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena jika aku memutuskannya tanpa alasan, pasti semuanya akan berpikir kalau aku jahat dan aku akan kehilangan gelarku. Tapi coba pikirkan jika aku memutuskannya ketika dia berbuat salah"

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tertawa. "Ah, ya, aku mengerti. Jika begitu, nanti gadis itu yang akan kehilangan gelarnya sebagai gadis populer yang sempurna. Ya, kan?"

"Tepat sekali!" Sasuke ikut tertawa.

"Jika pada akhirnya kau memutuskannya, lalu kenapa kau memulai hubungan itu, Sasuke- _kun?"_ tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kan, Karin. Aku hanya ingin menaikan populeritasku saja" jawab Sasuke yang benar-benar membuat hari Sakura hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jadi kau tak mencintainya, kan, Sasuke- _kun?"_ gadis itu mencoba memastikan.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Karin" jawab Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu begitu senang dan membuat air mata Sakura berjatuhan.

Tanpa bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan selingkuhannya itu. Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura pun segera berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa. "Sa-Sakura? Se-sedang a-apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke tergagap.

Sakura tertawa meremehkan. "Sedang apa katamu?!" tanya Sakura penuh amarah. Salah satu tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah gelas yang setengahnya masih terisi air. Kemudian ia siramkan air tersebut ke wajah Sasuke.

 _ **BYURRRR!**_

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika Sakura melakukan tindakan itu. Wajah dan baju bagian atasnya basah semua karena siraman Sakura. "Apa yang kau lak—..."

 _ **PLAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Sakura—sang pelaku tamparan—hanya menatap Sasuke tajam dengan beberapa air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini bersama seorang gadis?!" bentak Sakura. Bahkan ia sampai tak memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix 'kun'_ lagi.

"Sakura, ini hanya salah paham" tutur Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

"Salah paham apa?! aku sudah mendengar semua yang kau katakan! Alasanmu menjalin hubungan denganku, keinginanmu untuk memutuskanku, aku sudah mendengarnya!" Sakura benar-benar marah sekarang. Hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" ujar Sasuke dengan ke dua tangannya yang mencoba untuk memegang pundak Sakura. Namun Sakura selalu mennghindarinya.

Manik _Emerald_ Sakura menatap tajam _Onyx_ Sasuke. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Sasuke! Karena semuanya sudah jelas. Alasanmu mengacuhkanku selama ini. Aku sudah tahu itu!"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke ikut menajam. "Kau pun hari ini mengacuhkanku, kan?!" Sasuke ikut marah.

"Hanya hari ini Sasuke. Hanya hari ini dan itu merupakan hukuman kecil bagimu. Sedangkan dirimu?! Kau selalu mengacuhkanku selama kita menjalin hubungan..." air mata Sakura semakin deras mengaliri pipinya.

"...Hukuman macam apa yang... _hiks_...kau berikan padaku, Sasuke?! Kesalahan apa... _hiks_..yang ku buat hingga... _hiks..._ kau harus... _hiks..._ menghukumku?!" Sakura mulai menangis terisak dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sasuke,.. _hiks..._ katakan padaku! Kenapa.. _hiks..._ kau menghukumku?!" Sakura mencengkram dengan erat baju Sasuke sambil menangis terisak.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk ke dua bahunya dari belakang. Pertamanya ia terkejut. Tapi setelah tahu kalau yang memeluknya adalah Naruto, dia tak lagi terkejut. Bahkan ia merasa sangat nyaman. Pelukan Naruto begitu hangat dan menenangkan hatinya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia menjadi merasa seperti itu.

"Tenang, Sakura- _chan._ Tenanglah. Ini di tempat umum. Jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun sadar kalau dia tadi bertindak terlalu berlebihan. Beruntung Naruto segera menenangkannya. Jika tidak, ia yakin kalau ia akan bertindak lebih berlebihan dari ini.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Dia jadi khawatir ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura terdiam setelah sebelumnya gadis itu memarahinya habis-habisan. Apalagi dia tak dapat melihat Naruto yang kini sedang memeluk Sakura. Tentu itu membuatnya tak tahu alasan sebenarnya Sakura terdiam.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ah, ya? _Gomen,_ tadi aku berlebihan" tutur Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto tanpa membuat dirinya terlihat aneh dan juga menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, akan lebih baik bila kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Sasuke. _Arigatou,_ untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku dan sekali lagi, _gomennasai"_ Sakura membungkukan badannya sebentar sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan selingkuhannya yang tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

Langit semakin gelap bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata Sakura yang tiada henti-hentinya. Membuat hati Naruto terasa tersayat-sayat. Ia tak ingin melihat Sakura menangis. Karena itu ikut membuat hatinya menangis. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya roh yang bahkan tak tahu tujuan hidupnya. Yang tak tahu arti sebenarnya keberadaannya di dunia ini. bahkan jika boleh, ia ingin sekali segera pergi dari dunia ini. Kehidupan ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin segera pergi dari Sakura—gadis yang telah memberi warna dalam hidup kelamnya sebagai roh. Agar ia tak lagi merasakan sakit bila melihat Sakura bersedih, menangis. Tak salah tingkah ketika melihat senyum Sakura yang indah. Aneh bukan? Ia tahu itu.

Sakura terus berlari di tengah keramaian kota. Di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang sepulang menjalani aktivitas. Butiran kristal bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipi putih kemerah-merahannya. Terkadang terdengar isak tangis keluar dari mulutnya yang ia bekap menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa tahu tujuan, Sakura masih terus berlari—mengikuti keinginan kakinya.

"Sakura- _chan!_ jangan berlari di tengah keramaian! Kau bisa terjatuh!" teriak Naruto yang terus mengekori Sakura.

Sakura tak menghiraukan apa yang Naruto katakan. "Tenanglah, Sakura- _chan!"_ Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura walau gadis itu tetap tak menghiraukannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Naruto masih tak menyerah. Ia terus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin bisa membuat Sakura menjadi lebih tenang. Tak peduli gadis berambut merah muda itu menghiraukannya atau tidak.

"Percaya padaku!" teriak Naruto yang langsung membuat _Emerald_ Sakura melebar. Lagi-lagi kata-kata Naruto dapat membuatnya tenang. Ia tak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Apalagi ia merasa tak asing dengan kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan sejak tadi.

Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan ketika kakinya berhenti melangkah, ia baru tersadar kalau kakinya itu telah membawanya ke pematang yang biasa ia datangi ketika sedih. Pematang tempat ia dan Naruto bertemu. Ia senang bisa datang kemari. Berterima kasihlah pada kakinya yang menuntunnya hingga sampai di tempat ini. Karena paling tidak ia bisa menenangkan dirinya disini. Menikmati indahnya langit malam yang berhias rembulan juga ribuan bintang.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Walau begitu, aku tak yakin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena dulu kau juga pernah mengatakan itu..." Sakura menatap sendu langit yang membentang luas di atasnya.

"Tapi buktinya, sekarang aku tak baik-baik saja. Sasuke selingkuh di depan mataku. Bahkan ia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untukku" lanjut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan langit malam.

"Bagus, kan?" ujar Naruto sambil mendekat ke tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Bagus?! Jelas-jelas itu merupakan kehancuran bagiku" tutur Sakura.

"Bukan kehancuran. Melainkan keberuntungan" tutur Naruto.

"Keberuntungan?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Ya, keberuntungan. Sebab, jika kau masih tak tahu seperti apa Sasuke sebenarnya dan rencana buruknya untukmu, maka kau akan tersakiti lebih dalam dan lama. Kau tahu..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sakura merasa penasaran.

"...kebenaran itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak akan bertahan lama" lanjut Naruto dengan senyumnya yang hangat dan membuat Sakura terkesima beberapa saat—hingga pipinya bersemua merah.

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Sakura meledak. Tentunya itu membuat Naruto merasa bingung. Karena ia tak merasa kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu atau mengundang tawa. "Jangan bersikap keren seperti itu, deh! Benar-benar tidak cocok denganmu" komentar Sakura disela-sela tawanya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak sedang bersikap keren, tahu! Aku sedang mengatakan sesuatu dengan serius" tutur Naruto tak terima.

"Tapi benar katamu. Sekarang aku merasa kalau perasaanku tak sakit lagi" Manik _Emerald_ Sakura menatap manik _Sapphire_ Naruto.

Bukannya menampakkan ekspresi senang, Naruto malah menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. "Cepat sekali!" serunya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namun kemudian tawanya itu berubah menjadi seulas senyum lembut nan hangat. "Itu semua karenamu. _Arigatou"_ ucap Sakura yang membuat pipi Naruto memerah sempurna.

" _Douitshimashite"_ balas Naruto singkat—masih dengan mukanya yang memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelah balasan dari Naruto terdengar. Angin malam berhembus lembut. Menyapu tubuh Sakura juga Naruto dan mengajak rambut mereka menari bersama. Sambil menikmati indahnya langit di kala malam, Sakura dan Naruto bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga terdengar panggilan Naruto yang membuyarkan pemikiran Sakura, " _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan!"_

"Ya?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Mencoba memberi pemuda berambut pirang itu perhatian penuh.

"Mmmm, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang" ujar Naruto.

Sakura memasang ekspresi penasaran. "Katakan saja"

" _A-ano, e-etto..._ bagaimana, ya, mengatakannya? Mmm...Sebenarnya.."Nauto menggantungkan kalimatnya karena gugup. Ia mainkan jari-jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya itu. Bahkan karena gugup, Naruto menjadi tak berani menatap _Emerald_ Sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya?" Sakura semakin penasaran.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan agar merasa lebih tenang. Setelah itu, ia beranikan diri untuk menatap _Emerald_ Sakura yang menatap penasaran padanya. "Sakura- _chan,_ se-sebenarnya...sebenarnya aku ingin kita tak bertemu lagi" tutur Naruto dengan ekpresi serius.

Manik _Emerald_ Sakura melebar ketika untaian kata itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. " _Baka!_ Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu!" omel Sakura kesal dengan penuturan Naruto tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita" ujar Naruto.

"Terbaik untuk kita?" Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku itu hanya roh. Aku bisa menghilang dari pandanganmu kapan saja..."

"...Dan jika kita terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama, maka akan semakin sulit bagimu untuk melepasku ketika tiba-tiba aku harus pergi. Jadi, lebih baik kita tak bertemu lagi. Agar kau tak terlalu tersakiti. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih lagi" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku tak akan tersakiti. Yah, mungkin aku akan tersakiti. Tapi seperti katamu. Itu tak akan lama. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu sebelum kau pergi, Naruto" Sakura menatap dalam-dalam _Sapphire_ indah milik Naruto.

"Tapi aku lah yang akan tersakiti, Sakura- _chan"_ ucap Naruto dengan manik _Sapphire_ nya yang menyendu.

Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto menatap _Emerald_ Sakura lembut. "Maksudku, aku sudah sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku suka melihat senyum indahmu. Aku semakin ingin menghibur dan selalu berada disampingmu ketika melihatmu menangis. Aku tak ingin pergi darimu..."

"...tapi aku tahu kalau suatu hari nanti pasti, mau tak mau aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan jika aku sudah terlalu nyaman berada di dekatmu, akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk melepasmu, Sakura- _chan"_ lanjut Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari _Emerald_ Sakura yang jernih.

"Pada akhirnya kau egois, Naruto. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana dengan diriku?" omel Sakura kesal atas sikap Naruto yang mengambil keputusan secara sepihak.

"Kau pun egois, Sakura- _chan._ Kau tak ingin aku pergi darimu padahal kau tahu kalau aku tak akan bisa selamanya bersamamu" balas Naruto.

"Lalu apa itu salah? Apa salah jika aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Sakura dengan beberapa butir air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menghapus air mata Sakura. "Itu tidak salah. Tapi menurutku akan lebih baik kalau kita kembali ke kehidupan kita masing-masing. Toh, aku sudah membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu" tutur Naruto.

Sakura yang semakin kesal setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto pun hanya bisa menatap Naruto tajam. Kemudian ia tangkis tangan Naruto yang kembali terulur untuk menghapus air matanya. "Kalau begitu, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kita tak akan bersama lagi. Kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing setelah ini"

" _Arigatou_ , atas semua bantuanmu untukku. _Arigatou,_ karena sudah menemaniku di masa sulitku" _Emerald_ Sakura menatap dalam _Sapphire_ Naruto.

" _Sayounara._ Ku harap kau segera tahu tujuanmu berada di dunia ini dan pergi dengan tenang" ucap Sakura sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

" _Sayounara._ Semoga ada pemuda baik yang tak akan membuatmu menangis" balas Naruto dengan _Sapphire_ nya yang terus memandang punggung Sakura yang lama-kelamaan pergi menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(Promise)=0=0=0=0=0=**

" _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Naruto _no Baka!"_ gumam Sakura berkali-kali. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini tengah berjalan seorang diri di bawah derasnya air hujan. Ya, beberapa saat yang lalu hujan turun dengan deras. Seolah-olah menangisi perpisahan antara Naruto dan juga Sakura.

"Apa-apaan semua kata-katanya itu!" grutu Sakura yang masih kesal dengan semua kata-kata Naruto tadi. Beberapa butir air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukan itu.

"Apa maksudnya, _'Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita'._ Aku benar-benar tak mengrti dengan jalan pikirannya" Sakura masih saja mengomel. Bahkan ia meniru kata-kata Naruto.

"Tolong!"

"Tolong!"

"Tolong!"

Terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Suara seseorang yang sedang meminta pertolongan. Dengan cepat, Sakura edarkan pandangannya keseliling—mencari tahu siapa orang yang butuh bantuan. Hingga akhirnya _Emerald_ nya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang tak mengenakan. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berteriak-teriak minta pertolongan dari atas jembatan. Sedangkan di bawahnya—di sungai—terdapat seorang ank laki-laki yang tengah berjuang hidup melawan arus sungai yang deras karena hujan.

Tampak salah satu tangannya sedang menggenggam erat sebuah cabang pohon yang merunduk menyentuh permukaan air sungai. Lalu tangannya yang lain sibuk memeluk seekor anak kucing. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera berlari ke tempat ke dua anak itu berada dan melompat terjun dari atas jembatan—masuk ke dalam sungai untuk menyelamatkan anak laki-laki itu.

 _ **BYURR!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=(To be Continued)=0=0=0=0=0=**

Yo, _minna!_ Bagaimana cerita kali ini? semoga bagus, ya... kalau tidak, _gomennasai..._ _#membungkuk badan_

Hah~ sekarang Shizu bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Tapi yang pasti, sebenarnya chapter 3 nya telah Shizu selesaikan. Dan seperti biasa, jika kalian ingin Shizu segera meng-upload ceritanya, jangan lupa Review yang banyak, OK?

 _Ne, ne, minna!_ Sekali lagi, Jangan lupa **REVIEW** nya, ya... Aku tunggu, lho...

 _ **=0=0=0=0=0=(ARIGATOU)=0=0=0=0=0=**_


	3. Chapter 3

" **Promise"**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^v^**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Ia—seseorang berambut pirang dan bermanik Sapphire—tak mengerti alasan ia ada di dunia ini. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri semuanya. Ia sering bertanya, tapi tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Lalu Ia—seseorang berambut merah muda dan bermanik Emerald—tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi sikap buruk kekasihnya. Ia juga merasa seakan-akan ada beberapa keping hidupnya yang ia lupakan. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Dan semua yang mereka berdua alami itu disebabkan oleh sebuah janji._

" **CHAPTER 3"**

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

 _Langit yang biasanya berwarna biru, kini telah berganti dan didominasi warna abu-abu gelap. Bahkan raja siang pun kini ikut tertutupi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam. Butiran-butiran kristal bening berjatuhan dengan derasnya. Bau tanah yang basah pun menyeruak kemana-mana. Udara dingin menusuk tulang. Namun itu semua tak mengurung niat seorang gadis kecil—berumur 9 tahun—berambut merah muda yang kini tengah berada di atas sebuah cabang pohon—mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang terjebak di cabang itu dan tak bisa turun._

" _Tenanglah, Neko-chan. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu" gadis itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya—berusaha menggapai anak kucing tersebut._

" _Sakura-chan! apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau bisa terjatuh nanti!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dari bawah pohon._

" _Aku sedang mencoba menolong Neko-chan, Naruto!" jawab sang gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Sakura._

" _Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong orang yang lebih tua?" tanya anak laki-laki yang memiliki nama Naruto itu._

 _Sakura terus berusaha meraih anak kucing yang ketakutan itu. "Tidak ada waktu. Nanti Neko-chan bisa jatuh dan masuk ke dalam sungai" jawab Sakura. Memang, sebenarnya pohon yang sedang Sakura naiki itu berada tepat di samping sungai dengan arus yang deras karena hujan. Jadi, jika kucing itu terjatuh dari cabang pohon itu, maka ia akan langsung masuk ke dalam sungai dan terseret arus yang deras. Tak akan ada yang tahu apakah nantinya dia akan selamat atau tidak._

" _Kalau begitu, paling tidak kau bisa memberitahuku. Aku pasti akan menolongmu, Sakura-chan" tutur Naruto._

" _Tadi kau sedang asyik bermain bola bersama teman-teman. Mana mungkin aku mau mengganggumu untuk sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sendiri" ucap Sakura masih berusaha menggapai kucing kecil itu._

 _ **GREP!**_

" _Aku mendapatkanmu, Neko-chan!" Sakura berseru riang ketika anak kucing itu telah berada di dalam dekapannya._

" _Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja"ujar Sakura lega melihat keadaan anak kucing yang tak terluka sedikitpun itu._

" _Kau sudah mendapatkannya, kan? kalau begitu, turunlah!" pinta Naruto._

 _Gadis kecil yang memiliki manik Emerald yang indah itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kucing kecil. Ayo, kita turun!" Sakura pun berusaha untuk turun. Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya dapat terdiam._

" _Kenapa kau tak turun?" tanya Naruto bingung._

 _Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku ti-tidak tahu ca-caranya t-turun, Naruto" jawab gadis itu malu-malu._

" _Lalu kenapa kamu naik, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto gemas dan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa dosa._

" _Hah~" Naruto menghembuskan nafas singkat. Kemudian ia berjalan lebih dekat dengan pohon yang Sakura naiki._

" _Lompatlah! Akan ku tangkap!" perintah Naruto. Dia pun merentangkan tangannya._

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Membuat rambut merah mudanya ikut bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka karena menangkapku"_

" _Kalau begitu, lemparkan kucing kecil itu padaku. Setelah itu tunggulah di atas sana dengan tenang. Jangan banyak bergerak. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu" tutur Naruto sambil kembali merentangkan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk dan dia pun bersiap untuk melemparkan anak kucing itu pada Naruto._

" _Ini! tangkaplah!" Sakura melemparkan kucing kecil itu pada Naruto._

 _ **HUP!**_

 _Naruto berhasil menangkap kucing kecil itu. Senyum lebar pun menghias wajah Naruto dan juga Sakura. "Nah, kucing kecil, pergilah cari ibumu!" Naruto meletakan anak kucing itu ke tanah dan anak kucing tersebut pun segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto juga Sakura._

" _Sakura-chan, sekarang giliranmu. Aku akan naik ke atas sana. Kau harus tetap tenang dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Mengerti?"Naruto berusaha untuk naik ke atas pohon dan menghampiri Sakura yang berada di salah satu cabang pohon—untuk membantunya._

 _Sakura mengangguk dan dia pun duduk dengan tenang menunggu pertolongan dari Naruto. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti"_

 _Naruto pun mulai memanjat pohon itu. Kaki kecilnya terus bergerak. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di cabang tempat Sakura berada sekarang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita turun! Peganglah tanganku" seru Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya. Tangan Sakura pun bergerak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan senang hati._

 _ **TEK!**_

 _Tiba-tiba saja bagian cabang pohon yang dinaiki oleh Sakura patah. Membuat tubuh Sakura terjatuh. Namun beruntung, karena tangan Naruto berhasil meraih salah satu tangan Sakura. "Bertahanlah, Sakura-chan! aku akan berusaha menaikanmu" tutur Naruto._

" _Naruto, aku takut!" ucap Sakura dengan Emerald nya yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _Sapphire Naruto menatap dalam Emerald Sakura. "Tenanglah, Sakura-chan! semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura._

" _Aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Tapi, apa aku akan terjatuh?" tanya Sakura dan beberapa butir air mata pun mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya._

" _Tidak! Kau tidak akan terjatuh!" jawab Naruto—masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik Sakura ke atas._

" _Apa kau akan terjatuh?" tanya Sakura lagi._

 _Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku pun tak akan terjatuh"_

" _Lalu, apa kita berdua akan terjatuh?" tanya Sakura dengan air mata yang deras membanjiri pipinya._

 _Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum hangat terlukis di wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat. "Kita tidak akan terjatuh. Tidak akan ada yang terjatuh"_

 _Sakura lega ketika mendengar jawab Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya. Emerald nya menyendu dan kepalanya ia tundukkan. "Bagaimana jika kita memang akan terjatuh, Naruto?"gumamnya pelan. Namun Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas._

" _Jika itu terjadi..." terdengar suara Naruto yang membuat Sakura tertarik. Dia pun mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Sapphire Naruto yang jernih._

" _Jika itu terjadi, maka berjanjilah satu hal padaku" lanjut Naruto._

 _Sakura menaikan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Berjanji?"_

 _Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, berjanjilah padaku kalau kamu tak akan pernah melupakanku, Sakura-chan"_

" _Aku berjanji, Naruto! Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu" ucap Sakura tulus._

 _Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Pada hitungan ke tiga nanti, aku akan menarikmu ke atas dan kita berdua akan selamat" tutur Naruto mencoba memberi intruksi dan Sakura menurutinya. Sakura tak bergerak sedikit pun dan menunggu Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke atas._

" _1..." Naruto mulai menghitung._

" _2..." tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan bersiap untuk menariknya ke atas._

" _..3!" Naruto pun segera menarik tangan Sakura ke atas._

 _ **TEK!**_

 _Namun, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menarik tangan Sakura ke atas, bagian cabang tempat Naruto berada sekarang tiba-tiba saja patah. Membuat Naruto maupun Sakura terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam sungai yang deras arusnya dengan Naruto yang memeluk tubuh Sakura erat._

 _ **BYUR!**_

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

" _Hosh...hosh..uhuk! uhuk!"_ terlihat Sakura yang terengah-engah bahkan sampai terbatuk setelah menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir saja terseret oleh derasnya arus sungai ketika hujan turun. Terlebih, tiba-tiba saja ada kepingan-kepingan ingatannya di masa lalu yang datang mengunjungi otaknya.

"Apa _Onee-chan_ terluka?" tanya seorang gadis kecil pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu banyak meminum air sungai" jawab Sakura dengan senyum terbaiknya.

" _Arigatou, Nee-chan!_ jika tidak ada _Nee-chan,_ mungkin aku sudah mati terseret arus" tutur anak laki-laki yang baru saja Sakura selamatkan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Pasti orang tua kalian sangat khawatir"

Ke dua anak itu pun mengangguk setuju. " _Jaa! Sayounara!"_ pamit mereka sebelum berlari pergi menerbos hujan yang mulai mereda dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

Sakura duduk terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia masih tak percaya dengan peristiwa yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ingatannya. Ia tahu, dulu ia pernah koma selama satu minggu. Dan menurut cerita ke dua orang tuanya, dia koma karena terjatuh ke dalam sungai dan terseret jauh. Beruntung ada yang menyelamatkannya. Tapi ke dua orang tuanya tak pernah menyebutkan apapun tentang anak laki-laki bernama 'Naruto' yang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Dia sendiri tak mengingat apapun tentang anak itu. Karena dia mengalami hilang ingatan setelah terbangun dari koma. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia tak melupakan semuanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat soal anak bernama 'Naruto' itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat semuanya. Soal anak itu, persahabatan mereka, perjuangan anak itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Sakura ingat itu semua sekarang.

Entah bagaimana cara dia menyikapi ini semua. Apa dia harus senang karena mengngat kembali kenangan tentang sahabat masa kecilnya? Ataukah sedih karena ia baru mengingat semua tentang sahabat masa kecilnya itu sekarang? Padahal 8 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Terlebih lagi, dia telah berjanji pada sahabatnya itu untuk tidak melupakan Sang Sahabat. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melupakan Sang Sahabat. Ia jadi merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia ini.

Tapi tunggu! Ciri-ciri sahabat masa kecilnya itu mirip sekali dengan roh berwujud pemuda yang baru saja bertengkar dengannya. Rambut pirang mereka, manik _Sapphire_ mereka yang indah dan jernih, tiga garis tipis di setiap pipi mereka, cara mereka memanggil namanya. Semuanya begitu mirip. Terlebih, ketika ia hendak menamai pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul nama 'Naruto' di pikirannya. Apa itu hanya kebetulan ataukah...roh berwujud pemuda itu sebenarnya ada sahabat masa kecilnya yang terus tumbuh dewasa—sama dengannya—seiring berjalannya waktu?!

"Naruto yang dulu adalah Naruto yang sekarang! Aku yakin seperti itu!" gumam Sakura. Dia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri tegak. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan menyusuri tanah—menuju ke tempat Naruto berada. Semakin lama kakinya melangkah semakin cepat—bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir menyusuri pipinya. Hingga akhirnya dia pun berlari. Ia kini telah sangat yakin kalau Naruto sahabat masa kecilnya adalah orang yang sama dengan Naruto yang merupakan roh.

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki Sakura yang begitu cepat. Dia masih terus berlari. Tak peduli jika ia harus menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di kota yang memang tak pernah sepi ini. Rambutnya yang basah, air mata yang deras mengaliri pipinya, pakaian yang basah dan sedikit kotor menarik perhatian banyak orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia pun dalam sekejap menjadi objek tatapan aneh orang-orang. Namun ia tak peduli. Karena yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Naruto. Hanya pemuda itu.

" _Hosh..hosh..."_ Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai di sebuah pematang yang berada dekat dengan sungai. Pematang tempat ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan tempat ia berpisah dengan Naruto. Ia coba atur nafasnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling—mencari sosok Naruto.

Senyum penuh kelegaan terlukis di wajahnya yang penuh keringat juga air mata ketika _Emerald_ nya menangkap sosok Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah berdiri seorang diri di pinggir sungai. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Sepertinya ia sedang memandang langit yang berhias rembulan dan bertaburkan bintang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sakura segera memanggil nama pemuda itu, "Naruto!"

Sang pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun segera berbalik. _Sapphire_ nya membulat sempurna tatkala melihat Sakura berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya. Apalagi penampilan gadis itu sekarang tak seperti biasanya. Sekarang penampilannya begitu berantakan. Padahal sebelumnya ia berpenampilan sangat rapi. Bahkan saat ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, penampilannya masih rapi dan tak seburuk sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura- _chan?"_ tanya pemuda itu—Naruto—pada Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung dengan senyum penuh kelegaan masih menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Na-Naruto. Naruto!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura malah berlari menghampiri Naruto dan menerjangnya. Ia peluk tubuh Naruto dengan sangat erat. Membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah dengan _Sapphire_ nya yang membulat—menunjukkan dengan jelas keterkejutan dan kebingungannya.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan?_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto penuh kekhawatiran dan Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Benar? Tapi seluruh tubuhmu basah semua dan kini kau tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tampak kalau Naruto masih belum percaya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _Sapphire_ Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Hanya saja..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hanya saja aku telah mengingat semuanya! Aku telah mengingat semuanya!" jawab Sakura dengan penuh kegembiraan. Dia pun kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Sakura pun kembali melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, iya! Aku belum menceritakannya padamu" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya.

Naruto hanya dapat menatap Sakura bingung. "Begini, singkat cerita, aku jatuh dari cabang pohon dan masuk ke dalam sungai yang arusnya sangat deras. Beruntung aku selamat. Namun aku mengalami koma selama satu minggu..." sakura mulai bercerita.

"Setelah sadar, aku tak mengingat detail kronologi jatuhnya diriku. Aku juga tak ingat semua tentang sahabat masa kecilku yang saat itu menolongku ketika akan jatuh. Bahkan hingga dia ikut terjatuh bersama denganku..." lanjut Sakura.

Sakura menatap _Sapphire_ Naruto dalam-dalam. "Lalu sekarang aku telah mengingat semuanya. Termasuk tentang sahabat masa kecilku. Dan apa kau tahu siapa sahabat masa kecilku itu?" tanya Sakura. Dia menatap _Sapphire_ Naruto berseri-seri. Sedangkan Naruto malah menatap _Emerald_ Sakura bingung.

"Dia kau, Naruto!" seru Sakura begitu gembira.

 _Sapphire_ Naruto membulat. Tapi itu tak lama. Karena beberapa detik kemudian _Sapphire_ nya menyendu. "Begitu" ucapnya pelan.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya—bingung. "Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Memang kamu ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto. "Ku-ku kira kau akan lebih gembira" jawab Sakura jujur.

Naruto tersenyum kecut tatkala mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. "Mana mungkin aku bisa bergembira ketika sebentar lagi aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan bisa melihat senyummu lagi, Sakura- _chan"_ tutur Naruto yang membuat Sakura tambah tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti dirimu, Sakura- _chan._ Aku pun telah mengingatnya. Mengingat tujuan diriku ada di dunia ini sekarang" jawab Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya bukan? Berarti kamu pun telah ingat dengan janji yang kita buat bersama. Yaitu kau tak akan melupakanku. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau melupakanku"tutur Naruto. Membuat Sakura merasa bersalah dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu. Sehingga dia pun menggenggam tangan Sakura erat dan menatap _Emerald_ nya lembut.

"Dan sekarang kau akhirnya mengingatku. Tentu aku senang. Sangat senang. Tapi aku juga sedih. Karena tujuanku ada di dunia ini adalah untuk membuatmu kembali mengingatku" lanjut Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, butiran kristal bening kembali berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. "I-itu be-berarti.."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya, seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tujuanku telah tercapai, Sakura- _chan._ Maka sekarang adalah waktunya kita berpisah" tutur Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Kita tidak akan berpisah, Naruto! Aku tak ingin itu terjadi!" oceh Sakura dan butiran kristal bening pun berjatuhan semakin deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku pun tak ingin, Sakura- _chan._ Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura yang terus-menerus berjatuhan dan memeluknya.

"Seharusnya... _hiks..._ a-aku tak usah... _hiks..._ me-mengingat.. _hiks..._ se-semuanya" Sakura terisak.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sssssstttttt, jangan bicara seperti itu Sakura- _chan._ Kau tahu, aku akan tersakiti jika kau tak kunjung mengingatku" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi, ta-tapi, apa aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau pergi?" tanya Sakura setelah cukup tenang.

"Tentu saja! Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan!_ Percaya padaku" jawab Naruto disertai senyum ceria.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Naruto" ucap Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Ah, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya" ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terangkat ke atas dan sedikit demi sedikit menipis—menjadi transparan.

Sakura terkejut pada awalnya. Namun kini ia mulai lebih tenang."Naruto, aku telah menepati janjiku padamu. Kini giliranmu berjanji padaku" ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Namun ia tetap tak melepaskan genggaman ke dua tangannya pada ke dua tangan Naruto.

"Berjanji?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya! Berjanjilah padaku untuk segera berenkarnasi dan kembali bersamaku" jawab Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tentu. Aku berjanji. Dan nanti aku akan berenkarnasi menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik dari mantan kekasihmu itu" tutur Naruto.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tak perlu. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri. Maka kau akan menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik dari Sasuke _" Emerald_ Sakura menatap lembut _Sapphire_ Naruto.

" _Arigatou,_ untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku, Sakura- _chan"_ ucap Naruto tulus.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan disertai dengan air mata yang kembali menetes. "Tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. _Arigatou,_ Naruto. _Arigatou,_ telah datang di kehidupanku sekarang. Walau hanya sebentar" tutur Sakura tak kalah tulusnya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan balas menatap _Emerald_ Sakura juga dengan lembut. "Sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanmu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar Naruto.

Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat—bingung. "Mengatakan apa?"

" _Aishiteru. Aishiteru,_ Sakura _-chan" Sapphire_ Naruto menatap _Emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum ia menghilang dan berubah menjadi kilauan cahaya di gelapnya malam.

Butir demi butir air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura. Kakinya melangkah pelan mengejar kilauan cahaya terakhir Naruto hingga dinginnya air sungai kembali kakinya rasakan. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di tepi sungai yang masih dangkal airnya—bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kilauan cahaya Naruto yang pada akhirnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan. " _Hiks...Aishiteru yo,_ Naruto... _hiks...Aishiteru...hiks...Aishiteru"_ gumam Sakura berkali-kali di sela tangisnya.

Setelah lewat beberapa menit dan Sakura mulai tenang, dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap indahnya langit malam. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantiknya. " _Aishiteru"_ ucapnya.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=[THE END?]=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Ooooooiiiiiii! _Minna, O genki desu ka? Watashi wa genki desu..._

Bagaimana, nih, ceritanya? Semoga bagus, ya! Eiitttssssss... ceritanya belum selesai, lho! **[LIHAT BAWAH!]** Tapi jangan lupa _**REVIEW**_ nya, ya! Shizu tunggu! (o) _ARIGATOU..._

 **=0=0=0=0={BACA LANJUTANNYA!}=0=0=0=0=**

Angin berhembus pelan. Menari-nari riang dengan rerumputan dan rambut merah muda seorang gadis cantik. Daun ginko yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah pun ikut menari bersama mereka. Langit yang berwarna senada dengan daun ginko itu tampak sangat indah bila dilihat dari pematang tempat Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda—berada sekarang.

Gadis cantik itu kini tengah mengenang kembali. Memori-memori indah juga menyakitkan yang terjadi di tempat ini. Tempat ini memanglah saksi bisu atas kisahnya dan Naruto. Pematang ini adalah tempat ia terjatuh dari pohon dan masuk ke dalam sungai. Pematang ini adalah tempat ia bertemu dengan Naruto kembali. Pematang ini adalah saksi pertengkarannya dengan Naruto dan tempat ia berpisah dengan Naruto—kehilangan laki-laki yang begitu berharga baginya.

Hari ini adalah tepat 2 tahun sejak menghilangnya Naruto dari kehidupannya. Dan dalam 2 tahun itu, dia dengan rajin mengunjungi tempat ini. Dia berharap jika suatu hari nanti, dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto di tempat ini. tak apa jika dia adalah renkarnasi Naruto. Asalkan dia tetaplah Narutonya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lembut. Manik _Emerald_ nya memandang lurus ke depan—menikmati _sunset_ di pematang. "Tak terasa, ya, Naruto. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu" gumam Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya. Rambut merah mudanya bergerak-gerak pelan karena ulah angin yang jahil. Namun itu tak mengganggu dirinya untuk terus memandangi Sang Raja Siang yang sebentar lagi turun dari singgahsananya.

"Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sangat Sakura kenal.

 _Emerald_ Sakura membulat seketika. Tanpa ba-bai-bu lagi, segera ia berbalik. _Emerald_ bertemu dengan _Sapphire._ Nafas Sakura seakan berhenti ketika di hadapannya kini telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermanik _Sapphire_ dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya. Pemuda yang begitu Sakura kenal. "Na-Naruto?" Sakura melangkah maju—berusaha memperkecil jaraknya dengan Sang Pemuda.

"K-Kau mengingatku?" tanya Sang Pemuda—Naruto—bingung.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku ingat padamu, Naruto!" jawab Sakura sedikit kesal sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah sempurna.

Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya. "Tapi kenapa kau ingat padaku, ya? Setahuku, orang yang berenkarnasi ingatannya akan dihapus semua. Lalu kenapa kau masih mengingatku?" kini giliran Sakura yang bingung.

"Jahat sekali kau mengira kalau diriku adalah renkarnasi" rengek Naruto.

Satu alis Sakura terangkat—bingung. "Berarti kau belum meninggal?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku hanya koma saja, Sakura- _chan.."_ jawab Naruto.

Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ia tak mengerti dengan ini semua. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti. Ku pikir kau sudah meninggal dunia" tutur Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan _Sapphire_ nya menatap _Emerald_ Sakura penuh kehangatan. Ke dua tangannya terulur dan memegang ke dua bahu Sakura erat. "Akan ku jelaskan semua yang terjadi. Dengarkanlah baik-baik" ucap Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, kan, setelah kita terjatuh dari cabang pohon dan masuk ke dalam sungai, kita diselamatkan oleh seseorang dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Beruntung lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Namun kamu koma selama satu minggu. Sedangkan aku koma lebih lama darimu. Karena lukaku lebih parah" cerita Naruto dan Sakura terus mendengarkan tanpa berniat untuk menyelanya.

"Saat bangun dari koma, kamu tak mengingatku sama sekali. Tapi hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang tuaku juga orang tuamu untuk membuatku hilang dari kehidupanmu. Karena ada kemungkinan kalau saat itu aku tak akan terbangun dari koma dan mereka tak ingin kamu merasa sedih bahkan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" lanjut Naruto.

"Maka dari itu, mereka tak mengatakan padamu tentang diriku. Selain itu, orang tuaku juga membawaku pergi ke luar negeri dan dirawat di rumah sakit yang ada disana. Kita benar-benar terpisah selama 8 tahun. Ya, aku koma selama 8 tahun" Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Hingga akhirnya aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Aku ingin segera menemuimu. Tapi tak bisa. Karena aku harus menjalani terapi pemulihan selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Begitu selesai, aku pun segera pergi kemari. Dan, yah, sekarang aku bisa berada di hadapanmu." Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sakura diam mematung. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia merasa sangat senang, terbohongi, bersalah, juga marah. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. " _Gomen,_ selama 10 tahun aku tak tahu apapun tentang dirimu. _Gomen,_ aku tak bisa berada di sampingmu di saat kau berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Padahal kau selalu ada di sampingku di masa sulitku" butiran air mata berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya dan mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sakura- _chan._ Bukan salahmu, Ok?" Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Tapi, aku penasaran. Ku pikir kau masih tak ingat padaku dan aku harus berusaha untuk mengingatkanmu kembali tentang diriku" tutur Naruto.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. "Itu cerita yang panjang"

"Apa kau tidak mengingat sesuatu saat kau sedang koma? Mimpi atau apapun?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Manik _Sapphire_ nya menatap bingung. "Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Mmm, tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan saja" jawab Sakura.

Naruto menaikkan bahunya. "Baiklah. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Tanyakan saja" ujar Sakura.

Naruto menatap manik _Emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam. "Jika kau memang sudah mengingatku, kenapa kau masih tak tahu mengenai diriku yang masih hidup?" tanya Naruto.

Tatapan Sakura menyendu. "Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut menanyakan tentang dirimu pada orang tuaku. Aku takut jika kenyataannya adalah yang sebaliknya" jawab Sakura jujur.

Naruto tersenyum dengan hangat. Salah satu tangannya terulur dan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura. "Tenanglah. Sekarang aku sudah berada disini, kan? ketakutanmu itu tak diperlukan lagi, hm?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Kau berada disini sekarang. Berada di sampingku. Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumahku?" tawar Sakura.

Tawa Naruto tiba-tiba saja pecah. Membuat Sakura bingung. "Ada apa? apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja sekarang orang tuaku sedang berada di rumahmu dan tadi aku sempat berada di sana untuk mencarimu. Tapi kata orang tuamu, kau sedang pergi dan aku berada disini untuk membawamu pulang. Orang tuaku merindukanmu" jawab Naruto.

"Mmm...Lalu? kenapa kau tahu aku berada disini?" tanya Sakura. _Emerald_ nya menatap penasaran _Sapphire_ Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Firasat, mungkin?" Naruto tersenyum jahil.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu" ujar Sakura.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya—bingung. "Apa itu?" tanyanya. Sedangkan Sakura malah tersenyum misterius dan berlari melewati Naruto.

 _ **CUP!**_

" _Aishiteru,_ Naruto" ujar Sakura sambil mencium pipi Naruto ketika ia berlari melewatinya.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa menit. Ia sangat terkejut karena ini begitu tiba-tiba. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, dia pun berbalik. "Sakura- _chan,_ apa mak—..." belum selesai Naruto menanyakan kejadian tadi pada Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo, cepat, Naruto!" seru Sakura dari kejauhan.

Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan pun hanya dapat tersenyum dan tak memikirkan lagi kejadian tadi. "Ok, aku datang!" balas Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Mereka pun bersama-sama pergi ke rumah Sakura. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka kini sangat bahagia. Naruto tak perlu bingung lagi dengan tujuan hidupnya. Sebab, dia telah tau apa tujuan hidupnya. Tujuan hidupnya adalah membahagiakan Sakura. Hanya itu. Lalu Sakura? Dia tak perlu memikirkan tentang sikap buruk kekasihnya. Karena dia telah tak bersama dengan kekasihnya yang dulu. Dia akan memulai hubungan baru dengan orang yang lebih baik dari kekasihnya yang dulu.

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=0={THE END}=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**


End file.
